unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Depths of Rrajigar
__TOC__ Map description In the level, Prisoner 849 moves into the deeper parts of the mines. The Skaarj Resistance is getting higher and more defensive. The player also finds a ASMD and an Amplifier for the first time, and Skaarj Warriors are first encountered here as well as Brutes (fully-sized ones). Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Level 4 takes you deeper into the bowels of the Rrajigar mining facility, then out the other side. Your situation continues to get worse, with new enemies round the corners and larger numbers of Skaarj to be eviscerated by, but you can hardly turn back now. Starting in the corridor via which you exited level 3, go round the corner into the first area. Often a Lesser Brute is on guard hereThe Lesser Brute has a 50% chance of spawning., so take him out if he appears - killing him makes him drop a Health Pack. Nothing else to do here, so head for the lift on the right. Step on and step off to make it rise, then drop down to the revealed hole beneath. This useful secret area contains an ASMD directed energy weapon. Collect the ASMD, and then step on to the platform in front to return to the main body of the level. If at this point you need any Clips, head to the start of the slightly raised section of the walkway and drop down onto the crates below where two Clips can be found. Head over to the consoles beside the red button and read the message . Before activating the cart, though, jump off onto the yellow and black striped balcony to the right. From there, go to the corner and snipe down a Lesser Brute who is standing in a nook further round. Return to the consoles. Press the red button and hop onto the cart which is behind and to the right of you. The cart contains Tarydium Shards if you need them. Ride it to the far balcony and climb out of the cart before it returns; collect the Health Pack here and then blow up the tarydium barrels if you want, but watch out for the nearby Nali. The Nali will not show you anything, so saving it is up to the player. Proceed along to the right to the first corner on the walkway, and dispose of the Skaarj Scout that lurks on the metal crates on the left. Climb up the crates - if necessary, i.e. the Skaarj hasn't already done it for you, use your Dispersion Pistol to knock the smallest crate down onto the crates below to act as a step. Collect the ASMD Core and the very useful Super Health Pack. Further along, there is another red button and a message . Press the red button and hop aboard the next cart, which will lift you up to a platform above where a Lesser Brute guards a crate containing a Health Pack. Head now down the next corridor, so that you come out into a room with several walkways over lava. First of all, dispose of the Tentacle(s) on the right.There is a 42% chance one Tentacle will spawn, a 49% chance two Tentacles will spawn, and a 9% chance no Tentacles will spawn. The section of the walkway it was lurking above has Tarydium Shards and a switch that temporarily drops the walkway in the middle. This is of no use to you, so take the left walkway for now. Upon turning the corner, a Skaarj Scout can be seen operating a console. Don't shoot him however; instead shoot the tarydium barrel to his right and watch the amusing gibbing! The console provides a message that friend Skaarj should have heeded . Return to the previous room, and this time, take the middle walkway. Follow the red corridor at the end, collecting the box of 50 Bullets from behind the barrels as you go, until you reach the next room. The next room contains a Brute. He is considerably tougher than a Lesser Brute, so take him out in the way that seems best to you. As he dies, the door at the far end of the room opens. Before leaving, however, a wooden crate contains a Health Pack if you need it. Take the revealed corridor, taking out any Tentacles on the way,There are three Tentacles that each have a probability to spawn in this room. There is an 68% chance at least one will appear, a 32% chance none will appear, and a 2% chance all three will appear. until you reach a heavily fogged crossroads. A Skaarj Scout will ambush you here, so reach for your Stinger or ASMD and get rid of him. Now, having collected Health Packs from crates in the alcoves, take the corridor to the right and ride the lift to the room above. The room at the top leads you into a storage facility, where you will be ambushed from the left by a Skaarj Scout. Having dispatched him, use the raised base of the first pillar to jump up boxes and crates onto the large box, where there is a Health Pack and an ASMD Core. Another Health Pack can be found on the floor nearby, and the wooden crate on the pillar base contains a box of 50 Bullets. Proceed to the other end of the storage facility and climb the ramp to the right. A Skaarj Scout on a balcony behind you will see you and appear to do a runner, but beware, because he will shortly emerge from the door in front and start hacking you. On the platform at the top of the ramp, when the Skaarj Scout is dead, you can grab an ASMD Core and a crate containing a box of 50 Bullets. Collect what you need, then follow the next corridor until you reach a room below to the right. Take out the Tentacle(s) that snipe at you from this room,There is a 42% chance one Tentacle will spawn, a 49% chance both Tentacles will spawn, and a 9% chance neither Tentacles will spawn. then go to the corner of the corridor ahead and look out along the balcony at the sealed metal doorway. You need to open this door, so return to the room where the Tentacle(s) were and drop down to the console between the two gas pumps to read a message . Head round behind the has pumps and collect the Tarydium Shards. Then, press the two levers on the gas pumps. The pump starts, and the message on the console changes . Climb up the ramp and return to where the door was shut before. Kill the Skaarj operating the console, but be warned; this is a Skaarj Warrior, faster and more deadly than the Skaarj Scouts you have fought until now. Tip: Shoot the balcony enough and it collapses and makes a hole in the floor below. Enter the water in this hole to find a secret room containing two ASMD Cores and an Energy Amplifier inventory item which can be used to temporarily significantly beef up your Dispersion Pistol or ASMD. Press the lever by the console the Skaarj was operating. Having pressed this, head back out on to the balcony and look to the left where a door that was closed before has now opened. Jump down to the door via the boxes in the middle of the room where there is a useful Shield Belt. Head through the new doorway, where wooden crates reveal an ASMD Core. Collect it if you need to, then take the corridor to the left to exit the level. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Easy *Additional Tarydium Shards can be found next to the bridge controls. *Only one Tentacle can spawn in front of the bridge controls. *Only two Tentacles can spawn in the foggy room. *No Tentacles appear in the pump room. Hard *A Skaarj Scout patrols the button for the first elevator. *No Tarydium Shards next to the bridge controls. Unreal *A Tentacle is in the hallway going to the lava bridge. *A fourth Tentacle may spawn in the foggy room. *A Tentacle may spawn in the corridor leading to the pump room.There is a 60% chance it will spawn on Hard and Unreal difficulties. Tips and tricks Trivia Easter eggs * Use the fly cheat code on the transport cart that goes to the upper level, and fly oppose to the ledge for the following message: * Save your game, and use the god or summon asbestossuit cheats in order to take a swim in the molten metal lake below the bridge in the bridge area. Approach the exit to the barrel hallway on the right, and you'll get the following message: * After entering in the warehouse area, go through the ramp and use the fly cheat in order to go to the top of the light pole in front of it. This triggers the following message: External links and references * * See also